The Failures of Baking: The Cake that Exploded!
by SurreptitiousSuspicions
Summary: On a dark, stormy...afternoon. Fuji comes up with an ingenious plan, in which the Seigaku regulars attempt to bake, and fail miserably. Fuji's plans are never safe. Tezuka gets slimed. How we love those rainy days!


**Title:** The Failures of Baking: The Cake that Exploded.

**Summery:** On a dark, stormy...afternoon. Fuji comes up with an ingenious plan, in which the Seigaku regulars attempt to bake, and fail miserably. Fuji's plans are never safe. Tezuka gets slimed. How we love those rainy days(:

**Type:** One-Shot

**Characters:** All the Seigaku regulars

**Genre:** Humour/General (or at least my pathetic attempt at humour)

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. gives pathetic puppy-dog face

* * *

It was raining heavily as the Seigaku regulars gathered in the clubhouse, awaiting the instructions of their captain. 

Suddenly, the door opened with an ominous rumble of thunder and their stoic captain, along with the (devilishly) smiling prodigy entered.

"Since it's raining today, Ryuzaki-sensei suggested we have a team bonding activity." The captain said, in his usual unemotional voice.

"So that's why, we're going to bake a cake!" Fuji continued, his azure eyes opened in excitement. "Ryuzaki-sensei has already agreed that it's a great idea!" smiled the boy in his (creepily) clam tone.

A cake. They were going to bake a cake!

Some were excited (Hoi Hoi! We're gonna bake a cake nya! I want one with a lot of strawberries!), while others were less than enthusiastic (hisssssss), but whoever objected to Fuji's idea would never actually _tell_ the tennis prodigy what they thought; especially with that excited (evil?) glint in his eyes.

Thus, the group of eight regulars trooped back inside the school building, most with a feeling of apprehensive dread as they made their way to the home economics kitchens.

Now, if the had opted for home ec during the course of their school years, instead of getting permission to use these periods for tennis practice, _maybe_ they wouldn't have been feeling this overwhelming sense of horror. However, none had done that, besides Fuji, and _who_ really trusted _him_?

Unfortunately, no one else knew anything about cakes, and thus, they had to rely solely on Fuji…which wasn't really that high on anyone's to-do-list.

"Now, today we're going to make a simple pound cake," the brown-haired prodigy declared with his usual smile. "It's fairly easy and I guess we could all put in our favorite things, as we're making it together!" …and even though they _really_ aren't supposed to do that, no one questioned him. "But first, let's make the batter!". The (evil) grin really wasn't calming anyone's nerves.

After laying all the ingredients on the table, the "teacher" picked up a mixing bowl and explained it to the "students". Who mostly sat there with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Step 1. Creaming the sugar and butter!" the smiling boy explained.

"I know! I know! We mix it with the mixing bowl right?" Kikumaru exclaimed, smirking like a smart-ass kid who knew the answer to every single question.

"Well…no, we mix with the mixer IN the mixing bowl." Fuji explained calmly and patiently. "Now everyone, get a partner, grab some butter and sugar and start mixing!"

"How much butter and sugar?" Inui asked, pen poised over his notebook, ready to collect the data on cake making.

"Erm…I forgot. As much as you want I guess!" Fuji replied sheepishly.

And thus, the baking process (disaster!) began.

The kitchen was a whirl of mixers mixing as everyone turned on their mixers and began chucking in random amounts of butter and sweet sugar. Some were creamed, some were a watery mess and the majority was splattered on the walls. Finally, after everyone had decided that there was soon going to be no batter left in the mixing bowl, the mixing stopped.

"Err…good job everybody!" Fuji tried his best at lying. At his words, Eiji beamed brightly. " Now, step 2. Beating in a egg! Well, I really have no idea how to do this either, so interpret it anyway you want! "

Once again, crashes and splatters filled the kitchen. Apparently, Kawamura behaved the same with a spatula in his hand as with a tennis racket and proceeded to smash a tray of eggs into a gooey mess, all the while shouting, "burning!" and "smashing!" to boot.

Fuji beamed at how well his "student" was doing and what an expert Kawamura was at smashing things.

Tezuka thought otherwise, especially when a stray eggshell splattered against his glasses. _He was going to get Fuji for this **someday.**_

After all the eggs were beaten, along with a few other egg-like/shaped items, like eggplants, which Ryoma concluded were the same thing, the mixture was a nice creamy yellow, for Fuji's at least, and whatever other colors under the rainbow there were (like purple for Ryoma's)

However, after all the creaming and beating, Fuji was finally tired of cake making and really couldn't care less about how the cake turned out. Thus, he proclaimed that any other item they wanted could be added into the cake, with the flour and milk, and they were **done**.

Everyone took this literally and began pouring in various concoctions. Inui juice went into the mix (by Inui, of course!) along with fizzy Ponta and a stray burger Momoshiro had managed to scrounge up from who knows where. Strawberry ice cream was spooned in by the tubload by a certain redhead and more Inui juice was poured in (which caused the concoction to bubble like molten lava by now, especially with the strawberry ice cream). Fuji squeezed a whole tube of wasabi in for luck, and after it was mixed for one last time, which turned the goop into a ghastly shade of brown, it was ready for the oven!

Giving the honors of putting the cake into the oven to Tezuka, as he is the captain after all, he quickly shoved it into the oven, in an attempt to get rid of the flower print oven gloves he was forced into, and retreated quickly, as if running way from a lion's den.

The pan of "batter" or whatever it was by now sat sinisterly in the oven, lit up creepily by the red orange lights. Bubbling every now and then, it just sat there, neither hardening nor getting gooier. In front of the oven, 6 tennis regulars sat with a feeling of expectant and mostly foreboding, and waited. Pretty much like waiting for an atomic bomb to explode.

Finally, the oven dinged.

The moment of truth had arrived.

Gingerly, Tezuka inched forward, a spatula in his flowery-print, oven-glove-clad hand. No one had ever seen their captain so afraid before. Opening the oven an inch, nothing happened, and Eiji immediately ran forward to open the oven door fully…

As the oven door opened, an ominous "glooping" sound was heard, and those who knew better, namely Fuji and Ryoma (because he just _knows_ these things) ran for cover. Their captain realized it all too late, as suddenly, a gigantic "SPLAT" was heard and almost all the regulars, including the stoic captain were covered in the brownish-purplish goop.

Stickily sweet and disgustingly brown, the captain vowed revenge on the smiling and perfectly _clean_ tennis prodigy.

* * *

AN: How was it? Was it even funny? haha! Read & Review! (I promise cookies!...and no, the regulars won't be baking those)haha! should maybe write one where Tezuka gets his revenge? drop me a review to tell me! 


End file.
